


The Devil and the Bride

by Mysterie



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: original piece, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: The Fallen Angel tries to tempt a new bride
Relationships: Bride & Devil, Bride & Groom
Kudos: 2





	The Devil and the Bride

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original poem I created based on a dream I had.

In sleep he came to me

That ever cunning snake

Perchance to offer to me

Things I’d not do when awake

In a place I knew so well

He offered from the past

Flesh that I had once known

Lustful temptation siren’s call

While someone else called my name

Wanting me in desire’s grip

I shook my head to this and simply said:

No, for I am wed

Then the dream did turn to cobble streets

Rainy pavement, and a car with few abound

The one who called my name was near 

Gathering things to leave

My love called to me, and I went to his side

He asked me if I knew that I was his, and I smiled

I replied that I was many things

That I indeed had my faults

But that it was him I wed, and him I am loyal

To then we shared a kiss

Daylight then broke the dream of mine

I could only smile

For that old Devil should know better

To try to sow seeds of the mother in the child


End file.
